


This is America

by xkcdBlackHat



Series: qui tacet consentire videture (who is silent consents) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: American Politics, Poetry, Politics, Referenced Charlottesville, Referenced US Capitol RIot, Referenced racism, referenced child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkcdBlackHat/pseuds/xkcdBlackHat
Summary: You who say"This isn't America."What America do you see?
Series: qui tacet consentire videture (who is silent consents) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140710
Kudos: 2





	This is America

You who say   
“This isn’t America.”

I ask.  
Where have you been?

America is a child shot  
for being Black  
and playing with  
a toy  
gun

America is Nazis praised  
for there were  
“good people  
on both   
sides”.

America is not  
your shining beacon  
of democracy  
of equality  
of justice

America is the leader   
of a coup  
defended.  
for he did not   
attempt   
it personally.

As Hitler did not  
personally kill millions.

You who say, who repeat   
“This isn’t America.”

I ask.  
What America do you see?

The America I see  
where White members  
of a coup  
are given privileges  
are released  
are not shot (or tear-gassed, or pepper sprayed)

where peaceful protestors  
who say   
Black Lives Matter  
are attacked  
are arrested  
are tear-gassed (and pepper-sprayed, and shot)

where children   
live in fear of being  
murdered (killed, becoming another statistic)

So. I ask.   
Those who deny   
what I say  
what I see  
I ask  
What America do you see?


End file.
